clout_the_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Honorable Mentions
Honorable Mentions: This section is an area to dedicate the great players/characters that have either died, left us, made a wondrous contribution (good or bad), or were just beloved by all their peers. Some players who are still living may be included. D means dead Libertarian Greats: - Kang D (Lifetime Clout: 273100) - King of Iowa - Clint Courage Conservative Greats: - Monsieur Aise - Samuel Pile - King Paul II Liberal Greats: - Moses Malone D (Number one in Hall of Shame, Lifetime Clout: 2780697) - Frank Underwood - WesleyD - Melchy D (Lifetime Clout: 1353109) Green Greats: - Dexter Morgan - Brannigans Law D (Lifetime Clout: 375717) - David Sariff D (Lifetime Clout: 221187) - El_Raton D (Lifetime Clout: 1675963) - I. C. Wiener D (Lifetime Clout: 1019662) - Rhysdog D (Lifetime Clout: 281468) Socialist Greats: - SupremeGall D (Lifetime Clout: 1297651) - Smooth D - kiran D (the zombie speaker) Legends: - El_Raton; Legacy: first person to be banned because he stood up to Q and denied the existence of stalkers because he did not give in to the lackluster evidence for the existence of stalkers. - Fuzzleguss (Brantigans Law, Jormungandr, A Tree); Legacy: First player to be muted because he performed an exploit in Q's "unbreakable" code and turned all text chat green whenever he spoke. - Dancraiground3 (dancraig, dancraig1, dancraiground3); Legacy: Banned due to his name. Q claimed "Dan" was in reference to his last boss who owes him $3500, "Craig" refers to a man who accused him of raping a teenage boy while Q was serving overseas TWELVE YEARS AGO, and "round3" refers to the stalkers 'third round of stalker assaults.' Dancraiground3 had many IRL friends playing the game with him, and have all testified that Dan Craig is his ACTUAL name and Furoa proved that "round 3" refers to it being his third account created. This ban exemplified the rationale of Q and his extreme severity in banning players. - Furoa (Somnus, Seras Victoria); Legacy: Opposed Q when dancraiground3 was banned, proved that dancraiground3 was unjustly banned, and was banned because of it. Despite not breaking any of Q's unwritten anti-stalker banning rules. - Ceratay (Jake Aeothem); Legacy: Fought Q with words that cut like knives. Was also banned because of these actions. Was reinbursed 225 kreds from Kongregate because he had spent kreds on the game, and was banned, resulting in kred fraud. - Stepping_Razor (Stepping_Razor, King Ashnard, Vagician, Sephiran); Legacy: Opposed Q because his friends (dancraiground3 for example, who he knows IRL) were being banned. The ultimate reason for ban was "offensive language" when he said the word "nigga" in global, despite other people using much harsher words and much worse slander with no consequences. - Graviity (Ivan Drago, Sergei Rimsky, Szass Tam) Beloved socialist leader, opposed Q because he knew Q was running the game into the ground and his friends were being banned upon silly reasons. Was eventually banned by Q. - 12q12q9 (Michael Kern, Harvey Specter, Steven Sotloff, Mattew Keller); Legacy: Played game for long time. Exploits bugs AND reports them to Q, however Q denies them repeatedly. Fights Q logically despite being punished by Q by not being able to see global. Not banned. - BluntPoint; Legacy: Opposed Q and was banned for being a "stalker." - Crimson6 (Pahkan Tam); Legacy: Opposed Q and was banned because he denied the existence of stalkers after Q refused to provide evidence. - Holy2334; Legacy: Opposed Q and was banned for being a "stalker."